I don't love him do I
by FloFlower1730
Summary: A little Valentines day Fanfiction it’s a one-shot It’s a Fanfiction how we celebrate Valentines Day in Germany the girls give the boys chocolate and roses and vice versa Manor: NejiTen and Shikaino Minor: Naruhina and Sasusaku


I don't love him do I?

Characters © Kishimoto-sama

Story ©

Summary: A little Valentines day Fanfiction it's a one-shot

It's a Fanfiction how we celebrate Valentines Day in Germany (the girls give the boys chocolate and roses and vice versa)

Manor: NejiTen and Shikaino

Minor: Naruhina and Sasusaku

o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o 

Login names:

Cherry Blossom (CB): Sakura

Shy Butterfly (SB): Hinata

Flower girl (FG): Ino

Weaponz Mizztrez (WM): Tenten

o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o 

Cherry Blossom logged on

Shy Butterfly logged on

Flower girl logged on

Weaponz Mizztrez logged on

CB: hey girls

SB: hey

FG: heyho

WM: hi

FG: and how is your valentines day?

CB: Gr8

SB: same here

WM: mine is a little bit weird….

FG:???

WM: l8er first Kura and Hina tell what happened

CB: I got a rose from Sasuke-kun and he asked me out

WM: WoW cool…..

SB: I got chocolate from Naruto-kun and now I have to leave 4… Naruto-kun asked me out

SB logged off

CB: ohmigosh I have to go 2 cu girls

CB logged off

WM: 1 minute Ino…. Y didn't you get mad when Kura said the thing about Sasuke and her

FG: I don't know…. And what's up with u…….. Y was/is your valentines day weird?

WM: I got the "youthful friendship" valentines present from lee and Gai and nothing from Neji…. And I'm upset… why?

FG:………………. EEEEEEEKKKKKK…… TENTEN YOU'RE IN LOVE

WM: No I don't love him do I?

FG: You do…….

WM: oh… hm…… umm… and did you get something?

FG: I would have got chocolate from Chouji and Asuma but Chouji ate all….

WM: and from Shikamaru?

FG:…. No… Nothing….. And I don't know but I saw him give Temari chocolate and a rose…..

WM: and?

FG: now I'm upset…

WM: U r in love 2…. You love Shika

FG: Oh……

o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o 

Login names:

Hyuuga Prodigy (HP): Neji

Insert your nickname here: Shikamaru

o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o 

Hyuuga Prodigy logged on

Insert your nickname here logged on

FG and WM are invisible

HP: Is any1 on?

Insert your nickname here: Me

HP: and who r u

Insert your nickname here. Shikamaru

HP: oh sry.

Insert your nickname here: have u seen Ino

FG: I'm here… I was invisible and Neji If you search Tenten she's in her apartment

HP: Who said… okay you are right

HP logged off

WM: Ino I h8 you ya know?

FG: I love you 2 Tennie XD

WM logged off

Insert your nickname here: Okay….

FG: and now to you…. Why did you search me?

Insert your nickname here: You saw me "give" Temari chocolate and a rose right?

FG: yeah… how did you know?

Insert your nickname here: I heard sobs that sounded like your sobs…

FG: And why are you here now?

Insert your nickname here: don't h8 me…. That were the chocolate and roses that she gave me and I gave it back to her…. Troublesome… I don't like her

FG: aha and why are you telling me this?

Insert your nickname here: I wanted to tell you that I like another girl…

FG: aahhh … oh my dad calls I g2g

FG logged off

Insert your nickname here: … our fathers aren't in town…. Troublesome girl now I must stand up from my comfort chair and go…. Why am I writing that now… that is kinda like I would talk to myself…?

Insert your nickname here logged off

o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o 

Tenten's

(How Tenten looked with loooong brown hair you can see on my profile)

Neji knocked on the door of Tenten's apartment

She Opened the door and blushed…. He blushed as well because in the purple dress she was wearing and with her long brown hair she looked very beautiful

"Oh hi Neji… um would you like to come in?" she asked him

"Um…. Yeah…"and with that she leaded Neji into her kitchen. He sat down.

"Do you want to drink sth?" she asked him.

"Hn" he answered

"Okay here's your tea" Tenten grinned

She drank hot chocolate and he drank his tea when they finished he blushed a stood up.

"T-T-Tent-t-t-en…."He begun

„Oi what's up…..? Have you fever and why are you stuttering…. ARE YOU GOING TO TRANSFORM INTO HINATA" she screamed suddenly

"Um no… but… Tenten… I'm because I… lo-lo-lo… I can't say it" He gave up looked into her eyes and kissed her…. He closed his eyes and she did that same after some time as well.

The moment was perfect until…. Someone knocked they parted away and he went to the door. He opened it and now we all should ask who the poor guy who knocked was.

"Oh hey Neji is Tenten there…. "The poor guy was Kankuro…

Guys I don't have sth. Against kankuro I couldn't put shino in here like in my other story…)

"Oh hey Kankuro" Tenten said to Kankuro after she went to the door and now stood beside Neji.

"Um Hi…… did I do sth or why is Neji-san so…. Weird" he whispered to Tenten.

Neji had good ears

"You did sth wrong… um Tenten can you please make us a tea I'll lead him to the living rooms if it's okay" he told her

"Yeah it's okay" she went into the kitchen and made the tea…

Same time same apartment other room.

"Why are you here?" Neji asked kankuro.

"To give Tenten a valentines day present" he shuddered after looking at Neji who had sth in his eyes that told kankuro he was going to get killed soon.

Then came Tenten into the room with 3 cups of tea and placed herself on Neji's lap.

"What are you doing here in Konoha" Tenten asked

"Temari wanted to come to Konoha and Gaara and I had to go to... "

"Aahhh cool"

"I was walking around and found your apartment and wanted to say hello" he continued

"And now?" Neji asked

Kankuro drank the last bit of his tea and went to the door

"And now I'm getting away or Neji will kick my butt" he hurried and was miles away.

"Neji" she looked at him with question marks he kissed her again „I love you and ever will."

"I love you too Neji-kun" She grinned….

o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o 

Shikamaru went into the flower shop He was in search of Ino.

"Hello Mrs. Yamanaka where is Ino?" He asked Ino's mother

"In her room Shikamaru" she smiled and added"When you go home later can you say hello to Yoshino for me?"

"Okay" He went to Ino's room and knocked

"C-C-Co-Come in" he could hear Ino sob.

"Hey" he said while he went in

"What do you want" she asked harsh

"I want to give the girl I love a couple of roses" He said holding the roses behind his back

"Okay and why do you here then?" she asked him. As an answer she got a kiss. Little bit shocked she closed her eyes and there was a perfect Shikaino moment until Ino's dad entered the room

"Hello Ino… oh hello GET AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER"He screamed

"Bye Dad" she laughed when they escaped outside the window and went to Shikamaru's and the rest is secret we don't want to make it "M" do we?

Wolora: sry. 1 day 2 l8….. 4give meeeeee

1o1o:Hey Lora…… WTH??? o//////O

Neji: What is it Tennie…. O//////o

ShikaIno: WTH


End file.
